Half The Light
by theif1810
Summary: Deathwatch Guards go looking for the Prince of Ravens
1. Full Moon

I do not own any of the people from the books wheel of time

Full Moon

As the parol of Deathwatch Guard marched through the dense vegetation some cutting their only way through, others sinking to theirs ankles in mud. It was hard to believe that just four-day's Journey past the mountains had produced this wasteland. The sounds were so alien from the woods from Ledwood's past. _A man would be easily get lost in here, _thought Ledwood . He was thinking about the stories of half man & half beast that locals on this side of the ocean called Trollocs. _He was a Deathwatch Guard. Nothing like that could exist could it? _This land had once belonged to his fathers.

It was just after dark, the time of night just before the moon rose. Not that they could see it within this wood. But Ledwood having just been given the Rank of Tower Raven the Tattoos on his arms still burned. He pushed the pain to the back of his mind He was of the Deathwatch the elite of the seanchen hand of the empress herself! They were the ones sent into the hottest part of battle. Their very bodies and souls bound to the empress, may she live forever. Empress mother of the Daurther of the nine moons had died last month _(so much for living forever _thought Ledwood) to become empress she first had to had to have a heir.

Upon her return the Deathwatch were dumbfounded that she, the High Lady Tuon, had in fact married someone from this side of the ocean. They had to find the Prince of Ravens, their General head of their order. He had to be found before more of the high blood thought they could carve their own empires out of this place, homeland of the Imperial family, thousands of miles from the main empire. The prince of Ravens Personal army he called The Band of the Red Hand. Their sign was a black fist on a red flag under these colors was a flag with dice on it with spirt on it, which read in the old tongue read: "its time to throw the dice" From what the high lady would say about him, he was a gamble just like the last prince of Ravens had been.

The high lady Tuon had said " she had wanted her Toy back". The toy's name she had said was Mat Cauthon, Mastermind of the hand and now their leader _Toy _(thought Ledwood _what a odd thing to call the prince of Ravens but let the high blood do what they want I say)_ Ledwood had been one of twenty-five men to fight the rebels. They had wanted the Daughter of the nine moons dead; the traitor had been one of the high blood her name and house were no longer mattered her sentence had been to become property for crimes against the crown.

Ledwood knew that the empress put down rebels hard but the way this Mat had done it with the eggs from those dragons and the crossbows of his band, the enemy had no chance. They had been mad with gold, the bounty for the empress was very high. Good thing that was behind them. After seeing what his band could do, it was no surprise that the high lady had married the man. His men being out numbered at least ten to one but only a few had got close that is were the pikemen and deathwatch Guards had come in. Being out numbered was nothing new to him and his men.

We were the best fighting men the empress had but that was before they had meant the Hand. The strategies of the hand and the Deathwatch were very different _(were we went for hand to hand the Band of the Red Hand went for speed and killing the men at a range only three rounds from the crossbows and two from the dragons and no one was left), _thought Ledwood _(it would be very hard to even get close to the ranks)_. He had seen what those bolts could kill, two men with no armor on and kill a man wearing quarter inch thick armor and that was what the deathwatch wore.

After the battle the hand had left through the pass. The Prince had said he had other business on the other side of the mountains when Musenge had asked what business he had said "The Dragon is pulling at me and a old friend needs help... one I thought was dead I will let one company of your Deathwatch men to come with me after you get Tuon to safety. That is if you can keep up. We move fast" that was all Mat had said turning his back. Musenge had asked what am I to tell high lady. "Tell her I seek the tower of Snakes and Foxes. Move out men!" that was it and they were gone.

A Chance Meeting

Just then dense woods fell away and a tower rose into the darkness of the night sky. For the last half hour he had heard bird calls, but now everything was quiet and at the base of the tower was a camp, a very large camp he guessed it was at least four companies. He couldn't make out any of the flags on the posts. Then to his left he saw a silveriest white flash of light from it came three men in black cloaks, after them came ten women in aiel dress with black veils over the lower part of their faces. They waved, a Man came though with a women at his side then the light was gone and before he knew he it he and his men were on the ground.

"Don't kill them yet, I want them all alive for now!" the man with the short girl at his side said as Ledwood started to study the people around him well as much as one can with a spear inches from one's throat. These men, he knew who they were, the men in black had to be asha'man. These men had fought the deathwatch as well as the collared ones, the female channelers, the main fact the ever-victorious army won almost every battle. In the south they had been in a stalemate for week, neither army gaining any ground. Never in the history of the empire had that happen, but then again never had they face male channelers before. "That one is their leader" said the short girl in men's clothing different than of aiel that was clear. "Are you sure, Min?" Said the tall man that held his right hand "Yes well ... that was a dumb question you never say anything unless its right."

The man then spoke to the maidens telling them to find the leader of the camp. Tell him I wish to speak with my old friend Mat Cauthon. With the spear gone from his throat, Lenwood tied to get up but some kind of invisible bonds held him. If his guess was right, the rest of his men were in the same way, too. Startled from his thoughts when he rose into the air. "Now guessing from what my men tell me of your armor you are Deathwatch, yes?"

Within the Tower

Mat knew by entering this Tower with Thom and Natue, That part of him thought what the snakes said was coming true. Mat couldn't help but think he may well be giving up half the light if they entered to save Moriaine. He could hear two or three pairs of dice in his head rolling, one pair had stopped that morning when he had decided on Natue for this mission. The very air within the Tower smelled dark."Really Thom", was all Mat could say "If its gets her back I will risk my very soul." An odd thing for a gentleman to say. "This will make a grand story to tell our children" Said Natue holding his staff in his left hand. The doorway stood in front of them as if matching them.

Mat Truthfully didn't ever want to see the Eelfinn or the Aelfinn again. The very fact that they could see though his eyes was discomforting and not something he wanted to live with for much longer. That was his other reason for trying to save yet another Aes sedai . True that this one had taken him from the Two Rivers and she may even be a friend but she was more to Thom. Thom acted as if Moriaine was an old lover. "Before we enter, lets read that letter once more ." said Mat still not wanting to enter. After Thom read once more to the trio, were as ready as well ever before apawn entering. They knew it was a very large room and very dark. Then light slowly came on Three Eelfinn were on the right and Three of the Aelfinn were on the left.

One of the Aelfinn, he was in the middle highest pestool spook pointing at Mat "You have been here before and as I recall you cheated us the last time. This can't be! No one cheat us two times... you have broken our Treaty." The Aelfinn just stared at Thom "you have brought a musical insturment with you. These must be destroyed before our world falls apart." Mat was just remembering the odd rules of both the Aelfinn and the Eelfinn. Spook of the last time he was here. "And you" One of the Eelfinn was pointing at Natue "you begin fire!" pointing at Mat "you have not any broken our treaty and it has held for three Thousand Years, but have completely shattered it.

Mat then opened his mouth but groaned when he felt one of the dice stop "I only come to get a friend back." the Eelfinn spook mat couldn't tell which one sighed, "You come to claim the one that destroyed our doorway. What do you wish to trade for the girl?" Mat thought for what seemed like hours before he said "what are your terms and what of the Lanfear? She was the other one that got to know a way through your gate." all the Eelfinn just laughed "she was killed by the other with what she called bail fire. It is the only thing that could have destroy our gateway. We ask again what will you pay for her freedom?" Mat knew what the only thing that would save Moriaine was. "The Aelfinn said I would give this up to save the world not someone Will half the light buy her freedom?" the Eelfinn just smiled, "that will do"... everything around Mat when black.

A Meeting with a Raven

Lenwood looked at the man's arm that held him so tightly in the air. The man's arm had once had some kind of snake tattoo on what used to be the mans forearm. The design continued onto the hook mirroring the design on his right arm. When Lenwood tried to speak, but found the bonds that held him prevented this as well. "Why do you trespass on my land?" To have nothing within his crotroll was unnerving to say the least. When Lenwood finally got over his fear and conrtacted on what the man in black was saying. "You and your men are far from any land the Seanchan control."

After saying this the man just raised un eyebrow as if give him permission to speak "We... are look for The Prince of Ravens by Order of the Daughter of the nine moons and his personal army the band of the red hand." Replied Lenwood "His wife would like him to return to her for state business. May I ask why you seek the prince?" The man was so surprised that what held Ledwood in the air disappeared. With in secends Lenwood hit the ground hard. "I'm Randthe Dragon Reborn and I need Mat's luck for my plan a deal with your people."


	2. Darkest Night

Darkest Night

As the world came into focus, Mat knew something was wrong. He remembered talking to Thom that morning about what would he give in order to save Moriaine. Mat had the feeling even more that something wasn't right. His memory or the memories of the other men he wasn't such as who's they were now the line between him and them had blurred long ago. But Just to keep himself sane, he decided weeks ago that his memory was his own. Even if they he had come from the snakes or foxes. Mat was starting to think, " just one more time and then I'm though saving Aes Sedai." One thing was fact, that helping one only came at a price a very high price, one that usually cane out of one's hide.

One thing he did know was some thing was very wrong. When the memories flooded about, he was all ready in the tower. The Eelfinn and Aelfinn's tower with Thom and Natue but when where they? As his vision cleared more, he saw what looked to be a woman's figure. His first thought was "Tuon, what are you doing here?" he mumbled under his breath. The face cleared more but something was definitely wrong. He heard voices to his left "Who is this Tuon?" said the women. It was then Thom spoke, "She is the boy's wife and the heir of the Seanchan empire. A lot has happen since we thought you were dead."

Mat just closed his left eye and saw only blackness. Opening his eye and closing the other and the light never changed. Lifting his hand to feel his face he found a bandage covering the right side of his face. "He's awake" Mat could feel the coldness that came from someone using the one power close by. Looking down he saw he didn't have a shirt nor the medallion. Starting to panic Mat looked around for the gift he had long ago been hung for.

Finding what he wanted on the table next to him was his shirt and his weapon of choice a long staff with two foot of blade on the one end. The weapon was made from some kind of black medal. The blade never dulled and wouldn't break. On the blade was two ravens in flight with a fox chasing them. Then he saw his medallion.

Upon instinct Mat reached for his medallion but saw Moriaine stopped his hand "I need to heal you before you once again became immune to my powers". Mat just laughed at this, still the same old Moriaine. Always the one in command _wait a minute I don't have the amulet on but can still feel the power within Moriaine. _"You may heal me this time Moriaine but, I will be the one to say if you may do it again" said Mat. Moriaine then undid the bandages seeing what had bought her freedom; Mat was missing his right eye.

Recalling the Prophecies of the Dragon Reborn: The one on his left will give up half the light to save to world and by doing so will become immune to his pull. Could this line have come true. Putting this info it the back of her mind she concentrated on her task at hand. Putting a hand on his head and the other on his chest, ('_I can see the weaves', was all Mat could think) _as Moriaine started to heal him. Her face just looked confused as the healing started to take place, but stopped and her power started to be undone. She looked to see if Mat was touching his beloved medallion, but found he wasn't. Had just wearing the amulet for a few years given Mat permanent protection from the one power? Or was this a new gift the Eelfinn had given him?

Then seeing dark spot on his chest which looked similar to frostbite, skin akin to the Eelfinn, who she had been a guest of the last few years. Written within this area was a tattoo of a kind that read in the old tongue:

Luck is your tool for we needed it to rebuild our world and the gateway. We thank you. As our gift, we give you freedom from the one power! May it never again trouble you or your heirs forever. If you need healing from the one power, put on the medallion. It will cancel out the gift as long as you wear it. But for anyone other then your line, they will have your gift that the power may not touch them.

After Moriaine read this, it pealed from Mat's chest. She put it under his cloak and then let Mat put on his medallion and proceeded to heal him.

Mat didn't know what was wrong once the amulet hit his chest he could no longer feel what Moriaine was doing. After she was done, she said "take off the amulet" and then gave Mat the letter that had been craved into his chest. After wearing the medallion for so long, he no longer need it. He knew who he would give the medallion to: the one the Aelfinn had said he had married.

Taking off the amulet he started to put on his shirt, when his second in command, Roidelle walked into the tent with five Aiel maidens behind him. He saw that it was just before dawn; his darkness night had past.

"It seems that the Dragon Reborn has come to claim, his General I told the maidens that you went into the tower three days ago and I didn't know when you would come out." Mat just smiled as he spoke to the rest of the maidens. "Tell Rand I will have breakfast in two hours time. He can join me in my tent."

Tower Raven

From questioning the officers in the Death Watch Parol, Rand had learned that Mat had married the heir of the Seanchan Empire, a noble called the Daughter of the Nine Moons._ So thought Rand, Mat's luck has given me what I needed _before _he knew what I needed to stop this war_.

Just then the last five of his bodyguard showed up. They were not the least out of breath even if they had just ran five leagues. The maiden with the graying hair spoke first "Mat, will see you in one hour's time for breakfast and an old friend will be joining you." Rand Thought for a few minutes who could Mat be talking about.

Ledwood had talked with the Dragon Reborn for the last couple of days. Knowing he was at the Dragon's mercy. He said "My Lord my I join you and the Prince of Ravens for the meal." It was not a question. Rand could tell that "I have news he needs to hear". Pulling a letter out of his pack, he let the Dragon look at the seal but he would not let him read it. The letter was for the Prince of Ravens only and it was for him to decide who could read it.

Rand studied the seal, it had the Nine Phases of the moon with a woman in the middle nursing a small child. Behind the woman was two ravens sitting on a tree branch. Rand just handed the letter back to the man "this is your duty, you must give this to him yourself. You may join us for the meal."


	3. Lucky Roll

alright everybody this will be the last chapter for a long time

A Lucky Roll

All within the camp of the Red Hand was well. Their General, their heart, had just returned from the tower. The tower that had the whole camp on edge. It had an aroura of power around it like the sun wasn't as bright here; as if it the tower was a mere shadow of it's former glory, never really dawn. In fact once General Matt left the tower, it was as if half the light were missing. Also, the whole guard tonight was uneasy. Some of the guards' uneasiness was taken away when Matt returned. The truth was no one wanted to be in this "God forsaken place." There was a feeling that something was watching them just out of reach, ghosts that would only show themselves if your back was turned. Screaming at them to get out before it was to late. Everyone just wanted to get out..

The news of the Dragon reborn had come down the chain, that he was to meet with the general for breakfast and he would bring with him his guards. Three of these so called Asha'man, guardians, Male channelers, _filth,_ they claimed that the male half of the one power had been cleaned and the creator had given to the race of men mercy after Three-Thousand years of darkness. Still little hard to believe only time would tell if this was fact.

The others in his party were Ten of the Aiel women apparently some kind of honor guard for their chiefs, which the Dragon was. It was the only thing that could make them come out of their waste. A desert without end was how the story went.

The other gossip in the camp was that Mat had become a noble of some kind within the Seanchan empire. Every third man within the guard tonight was a crossbow man with every tenth a bearer of the dragon's eggs as they had come to be known. The captain of the guard had also been told that it was more then likely the dragon would be traveling within a few hundred feet of the border without even being seen. The captain found this very unlikely as they had sentinels and scouts every where within a five mile radius of the camp if any thing got close they would know about it. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As Rand become one with the void. The light of saidin washing him out by the strength of its light coarsing through his veins. This was only within his mind and those of the Asha'man. A power so great that it had broken the world long ago in the age of legends. If used in the wrong way, Mountains of fire and ice that had to be controlled. For it was like walking upon the edge of a knife a bounce one had to walk with perfection for if one slipped it was all over.

Rand waited for the nausea and dizziness to subside before he started to weave to the gateway that would take them to the camp. Mat said "it would best if they traveled to the broader of the camp and let the honor guard show them to my tent for their meeting." When the weave was complete it wasn't a view of somewhere else but portal into compete blackness. Rand focused on the darkness, the ancient symbol of the Aes Sedai appeared under his feet. He made it bigger until the thirty people within his party could join him. They were used this kind of travel by now.


End file.
